


The Prophecy Prince

by ermynee322



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lieutenant Killian Jones, Princess Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermynee322/pseuds/ermynee322
Summary: When a prophecy reveals Emma is destined to be saved by a noble prince or face the Evil Queen's sleeping curse, her childhood friend Killian Jones sets out to remove himself as an obstacle. After all, he is no prince. When he returns years later, will mistaken engagements and a fated curse still stand in the way of true love? *Lieutenant Duckling* Rated T just to be safe.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Growing up in a palace was easier than Killian had expected. That's not to say he was overly used to it, of course. Being born into squalor and abandoned before he could properly talk meant he still couldn't believe he lived among such riches, without that constant fear of hunger. But if you had told him so many years ago that he and Liam would one day inhabit to halls of the great castle of Misthaven, he'd have certainly believed it to be untrue.

It was a series of coincidences that led to his finding a new home among the royals. Growing up on the streets, he and Liam relied on scavenging to get by. Liam, being six years older, took on the brunt of the responsibility, but Killian Jones could be counted on to swipe his fair share of crusts and scraps from passers-by, even at age eight. It was just his lucky fate that one day he happened to swipe said scraps from the hands of a golden haired princess.

"What do you think you're doing?" the little girl yelled at him, as he deftly plucked an apple from her bag as she brushed by the busy walkway of the kingdom's main town square.

Killian froze in place. How had she noticed? He'd been so practiced in his light touch. Turning to look at the girl he saw a lass a few years younger than himself, wearing what looked to be an expensive dress. She was accompanied by two guards who looked well outfitted themselves. Surely she could spare the fruit?

"M'sorry, milady," Killian said, walking toward the girl and holding the apple out in front of him to return. "I didn't mean any harm."

The girl studied him. Her green eyes were bright and fierce and her blond curls hung all around her face. Killian was struck with the feeling of having looked too closely at the sun.

"That's all right," the girl said finally. "You can keep it. Do you need anything else?"

Killian stood frozen in indecision. In his young life, he couldn't remember anyone ever asking if he needed anything.

"Um, no milady. I'm just fine thanks."

The girl scrunched her nose, assessing him.

"Call me Emma, and here, have these," she answered, holding out the rest of her bag, which was filled with more apples, a few rolls, what appeared to be a block of cheese and several sugar glazed pastries. Killian didn't think he'd ever seen so much food in one place in his whole life.

"No, I couldn't..." he started, before finishing with an 'oof' as the girl forcefully pushed her bag into his arms. By the time he looked back up she was gone, causing Killian to question what had really just occurred. But his empty stomach didn't leave him much time to question the exchange, as he quickly turned and hurried off to the small makeshift tent he and Liam liked to shelter under on the outskirts of town.

That evening he and Liam dined in excess, taking turns to swallow and laugh as Killian regaled his older brother with tales of the mysterious girl, the overflowing bag, and Killian's own oafishness in the face of such excess. It was a story the pair loved retelling, but it wouldn't be the last.

Killian would run into the girl called Emma several more times-playing together in the town's center fountain, brandishing sticks as swords, sharing apple slices dipped in a magic liquid she called honey-before he learned she was a princess. When she finally revealed it, his whole world turned upside down. Because while he would eventually learn that it was indeed quite easy to live in a palace, he would discover that loving a princess was another thing all together.

Because Killian was most certainly already in love with Emma, even at that tender age. He didn't know much about the emotion, having received so little of it, but it seemed an undeniable fact: Killian Jones was destined to love his best friend, Crown Princess Emma of Misthaven.

When she convinced her father to take in the brothers Jones and offer them work and safe lodgings within the castle walls, well, he fell even that little bit more in love.

It was an idyllic childhood, outsider that he was. He spent his days doing chores about the palace grounds, whatever jobs Granny Lucas could scrounge up for him: mucking the stables, sweeping the halls, peeling the potatoes. On rainy days, Emma would join him and Liam in the kitchens, helping to bake Granny's special paska breads, which she always let the swipe extra slices of after they'd cooled. Liam was given even higher accommodation than that, working on a real navy ship, learning from the crew until he was old enough to join ranks and become an actual naval officer himself. Killian couldn't wait to follow in his footsteps.

And in the evenings, after filling their bellies with Granny's finest stews and pies, the brothers would retire to their tidy rooms at the end of one of the many halls of guest rooms the palace housed, not so close to the royal family that there would be any impropriety, but also not so far that the boys ever felt unwelcome. If there had ever been a hint of pity, neither Killian or Liam could have borne it, a fact made evident by one of Killian's earliest memories of King David.

"It's just a pair of shoes, Killian," the older man had said, holding out a brand new pair of brown leather boots to the little boy who stood before him, his own shoes filled with holes and much too small.

"It's charity, sir, I'm not supposed to take charity."

King David had knelt down low at that, pulling the raven haired child onto his knee and whispering softly and earnestly, "We all have a job to to do, Killian. Mine is to look after the people of this kingdom and make sure they have all they need to fulfill their roles in life. Yours is to grow and learn so that one day you become a strong young man, ready to serve this community. These shoes will help you stand tall. It isn't charity, it means we're part of a team."

Killian had worn the boots proudly, and looked up to King David as a beloved father figure ever since.

Of course it wasn't all perfect. At age seven, Emma had come down with a sickness so serious she took to her bed for a full week, a fever ravaging her body that no doctor could seem to temper. By the sixth day, so full of worry for her, 9-year-old Killian had climbed the tall jasmine tree that stood outside her bedroom balcony, sneaking into her room after all the adults had gone to bed.

"Emma," he had whispered, crawling to her bedside and holding her small, damp hand, "are you going to die?"

"Not if you stay with me," had been her sweet reply.

He'd stayed by her side all night, whispering into the early hours of the morning and pointing out the spots in her ceiling that looked like constellations, one of their favorite games. The Princess made up names for each one they discovered, while Killian named each one just "Emma."

They were discovered like that the next morning, the ladies maid giving a shriek and running for Her Majesty Queen Snow. The Queen gave them both a stern talking to, insisting the door stay open at all times when the two of them were alone, though neither Killian or Emma understood why. Snow wasn't really mad, however, as she'd grown just as fond of the boy as David had. And she was even more mollified to discover Emma's fever had finally broken.

"All I needed was Killian, mama."

The kingdom's joy over Emma's return to health wouldn't last long, as a darker cloud was on its way. It was the princess's 12th birthday and members of the entire kingdom were gathering in the great hall for an enormous celebration. Fourteen-year-old Killian stood outside Emma's door, dressed in his best coat, a hand me down from Liam now that the older brother was officially wearing his naval uniform. The coat was too long in the arms and too wide in the shoulders, but Killian hoped his princess wouldn't notice. He took a steadying breath as he heard Emma behind the closed door, no doubt getting ready to emerge, and held tight to the single flower he held behind his back.

"Ta da!" she finally shouted, jumping from her room with arms flung above her head in triumph. Emma wore a pink layered gown that looked something like a cupcake, her hair pinned up in a dozen ringlets and a tiara about three sizes too big atop her head. Killian had never seen anything more beautiful in his life.

"Well?" she asked expectantly, still frozen in in her position,  
clearly waiting for some praise.

Killian gulped, held out the now smashed flower in his hand, and told her what he told her every night before a royal ball: "You'll do."

Emma's face lit up at their customary exchange, grabbing the flower in one hand and Killian's arm with the other.

That party started like any other, with Emma dancing dance after dance, mostly with Killian, sometimes with Liam or King David, and from time to time with some of the noble boys her parents pushed in front of her. It was right after the cake had been sliced but well before presents when the room, which had been filled with music and candlelight and laughter, suddenly froze to a standstill, all sound hushed from the room.

"And I suppose my invitation got lost in the post?"

It was the unmistakable voice of the Evil Queen, her person suddenly appearing in the center of the room surrounded by a cloud of purple smoke. It had been years since she had last been seen, her bitter feud with Snow White leaving a lasting impression on all who remained in the Enchanted Forest. Though it had been years since Queen Snow and King David had reclaimed their kingdom and restored peace to the land, no one had been under any illusion that Regina wasn't off somewhere quietly plotting her revenge.

"Seize her!" Queen Snow had shouted immediately, the palace guards springing to action and surrounding the Evil Queen, swords blazing.  
The action only prompted a sickening laugh from the villain.

"Not to worry dears, I'm on my way out. But I do want to leave a gift for the darling heir," Regina cackled, looking menacingly at Emma. The princess gasped and took a step back, Killian holding on tight to her and doing all he could to shield her from the sight.

"We want nothing from you, witch!" King David roared, brandishing his own sword and holding it out protectively.

"Hmm, pity," Regina replied. "Then I'll just leave you with my words."

With that, the Evil Queen snapped her fingers, disappearing in a cloud of smoke just as quickly as she had appeared. But just as suddenly, her voice could be heard singing out a disquieting tune, the words a prophecy that would be repeated and memorized and whispered by every citizen of Misthaven, from nobleman to peasant, for many years to come.

When once of age the princess be,  
a violent curse will fall to she.  
Not loud and screaming to be her fate,  
but a quiet sleep upon this date.  
Frozen forever will the maiden fall,  
unless by chance she has to call,  
the noblest prince who ever lived,  
to bestow on her a true love's kiss.

Just a few lines of verse, and suddenly the kingdom was once again in turmoil.

That evening was a flurry of memories for Killian. The most important members of the royal counsel ushered into the war room-Grumpy, Doc, Blue, Red, Tink, Granny-Killian and Liam among them and huddled around Emma. Killian remembered holding her hand so tight it hurt. There was a storm of conversation around them.

"What does it mean?"

"You heard what she said Charming, you know what it means."

"We shouldn't get ahead of ourselves, we can't be sure there's any real danger here."

"I know a prophecy when I hear one, and I know Regina means business."

"But can we even know for certain how powerful the prophecy is?"

"And isn't it true all prophecies have different interpretations?"

Suddenly there was extra commotion, as the Blue Fairy used her magic to grow herself to human height, eliciting a hush from the room.

"I have something very important to add," the fairy said finally,  
looking in turn at each member of the room. "While this prophecy very likely has truth behind it, it only contains the power with which we give it. Things are not always as they seem, and Emma's fate is not yet sealed."

"But can't you do something?" Snow said desperately. "A spell, some protection, anything?"

Blue moved toward young Princess Emma, the girl looking frightened but also curious. It had been a while since all the adults had given her so much attention. Blue held her wand above the princess's head, gave it a few shakes, then smiled in satisfaction.

"I do believe all will be well," Blue concluded, "but Emma's story must play out. Have faith, the noblest prince in all the land will secure her heart well enough."

There was hurried conversation as Blue flew off, no doubt to consort with the other fairies on what had conspired that evening. While Blue had given them messages of hope, Snow was already well on her way toward charting a plan of safety for her only child. She herself had fallen victim to one of Regina's sleeping curses, she wouldn't let it happen to her daughter.

That fearful night was followed by months and years so unlike the ones that had come before. While Killian's and Emma's childhoods had been idyllic before, they were full of tumult now. Killian was pushed farther and farther into his duties as Emma seemed to have less and less time for him. Each season there seemed to be some new noble boy the King and Queen had plucked from obscurity and placed in front of Emma. The teenage princes that arrived would spend weeks trying to win over the princess, only to be sent home in defeat, Snow and David giving their daughter discouraging glances over her refusal to at least try and open her heart.

And Killian was forced to watch.

One summer, when Killian was 17 and on the cusp of finally joining the Royal Navy in an official capacity, the family gathered for a celebratory dinner to honor Killian's new post. As the roast chickens and rolls were cleared away, Killian looked around the table at the smiling faces of his brother and King David, his would be father, Queen Snow and Emma, and felt that if this was all there could ever be, it just might be enough. After all, he was no prince.

"A toast to the brothers Jones," King David boasted. "Finally, both Navy men. I know our kingdom can breathe a great sigh of relief knowing you two are at the helm."

Kilian's smiled beamed, so happy he was to make this man proud. It was a contentment that almost stayed, until he heard the Queen's next words.

"And of course tomorrow we'll have another brave young man to join our table," Queen Snow smiled, patting her daughter's hand.  
Fifteen-year-old Emma looked equal parts petulant and horrified.

"Mother, we have talked about this."

"What, darling?" Snow feigned innocence. "It's just Prince Neal, of Rumple. You've spent several summers together, you've gotten along just wonderfully."

Emma harumphed, slouching low in her seat with her arms crossed as dessert was served. Delicious as it all looked, Killian couldn't eat another bite.

Killian made a decision that evening, declaring to Liam later in the night that he wanted to enlist for the first possible expedition the navy had available, anything that would take him away from Misthaven.

"That's mighty ambitious of you Killian, but what you're talking about is serious business, you'd be leaving behind all you know..."

"We," Killian said simply.

"Excuse me?"

"We," Killian repeated. "We'd be leaving behind. Won't you come with me?"

Liam studied his younger brother. The older man had already been enlisted in the navy, having risen to ranks of lieutenant, and already taking part in quite a few expeditions of his own. It had taken him from home for months, away from Killian, but he'd always been so glad to know Killian was in such good hands at the palace.

"What's this all about?" Liam asked finally.

"I can't be here, I can't watch it," Killian said with a cry in his voice. "She has to find some prince and fall in love or else she'll die, and I can't stand in the way of that, but I also don't know if I can stay to watch it. I'm not strong enough."

Liam gave his brother a long look, clamping a hand on his shoulder in both comfort and support.

"You're stronger than you think, little brother."

The next morning the pair signed up together for a grand quest the royal navy was preparing, an adventure that would take the sailors far out to sea for an unregistered amount of time. While Killian was honored to receive his uniform and kit, the pride was overshadowed by what he knew came next: he had to tell his princess.

He waited in her room the next evening, having climbed the jasmine tree after everyone else was asleep. When she entered the room she froze momentarily upon seeing him, though she didn't seem altogether surprised that he was there.

"Come to hear tales of my incredibly boring afternoon?" she asked,  
buzzing to her vanity, sitting down, and beginning to brush out her long golden locks.

"Not exactly," Killian whispered, knowing full well she had spent the afternoon with Prince Neal, an incredibly average sort of bloke with incredibly average sorts of ideas. "Could you please stop doing that?"

"What?" Emma asked, pausing her hair brushing. Killian felt fairly certain that if he didn't stop staring at the graceful length of her bare neck, he'd never get out of here alive.

"I need to talk to you," he finally confessed, sitting on a bench at the foot of her bed.

"Fine," she said, rising and jaunting over to her bed, hopping onto the mattress and bouncing for good effect. "What do you want to talk about?"

Killian wasn't certain this was any better. Emma was still young, but as the pair had gotten older into their teenage years Killian was finding it harder and harder to be left alone with her while maintaing the good form his brother was always going on about.

"I've enlisted in the navy," he said quickly, rising from the bench and moving to stand on the other side of the room, a much safer location.

"Well of course you have, I already know that."

"No, I mean I've signed up," Killian paused, "for an embarkation."

"You're going away?"

Killian gave a stiff nod, finding himself unable to meet his princess's eye, though he did catch her hard frown.

"Liam's secured a position for me, I've been made Deputy Lieutenant Jones of the Jewel of the Realm, the youngest on the ship by far. It's an honorable title."

"All right, well we knew this day would come eventually," Emma said good naturedly. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" Emma shouted, throwing a pillow at Killian's head and just narrowly missing. "You're leaving tomorrow and you're just now telling me this?"

"Well, you've been rather preoccupied."

The words left Killian's mouth unbidden, and he wished them back as soon as he said them. The two stared at each other for a long moment, the air full of words they hadn't yet said to each other.

"That was unfair."

"Yes it was," Killian agreed. "Apologies, Emma."

Emma fell back on the bed, a youthful motion as she kicked her feet and thought. Coming to a conclusion she popped up again, propping her head up on one hand.

"Well at least stay with me tonight, we can stay up all evening counting constellations and I'll even let you name them all after me," she said, with a coquettish grin.

And oh, how Killian wanted to stay, to spend one more night in the confines of childhood, with his very best friend and quite possibly dearest love, before charting out into unknown waters and even more dangers.

"Alas, I cannot," he said finally. "I'm an officer of the court now, it wouldn't be proper."

Killian moved back toward the balcony window, ready to make his exit down the jasmine tree, when Emma stopped him once more.

"Can't I at least hug you goodbye?" she asked, her voice small.

Killian turned back toward her, stilling for a moment before moving toward her, the action completely instinctive. Emma moved at the same time until the two collided in a tender embrace, arms tight, Emma's face buried in Killian's neck.

"I'll write you every day," KIllian said into her hair.

"Good."

FInally they separated, Killian scurrying down the tree as Emma called out that she would see him at the docks the next morning, certain to be there and wave and see him off. Killian left their meeting lighter than he had been prior, though no less determined to give his princess the space she needed to find the true love prince that would save her life.

And all would have gone to plan, if not for one more coincidence early the next morning.

It was well before sunrise when Emma's ladies entered the room, waking the princess and laying out her clothes for the day and various grooming items. Emma yawned and stretched, sitting at the vanity and allowing her ladies to get to work. One of the women, Lady Milah, was a favorite of Emma's; she always came up with the most lovely of hairstyles.

"Could you do something special today, Milah," Emma asked. "I'm headed to the docks today to see off the Jewel of the Realm and I'd like to look my best."

"Of course," Milah answered, her own pretty brown hair swaying behind her. She was younger than the other women, just a few years older than Killian, and always in touch with the latest fashions. "I'm headed down there myself today."

"Are you? How lovely. It's sure to be an exciting day."

"Exciting, yes," Milah said, "but also bittersweet. I have a man on board that ship and I'll be saying goodbye to him for who knows how long."

"Do you?" Emma asked curiously, already a sucker for romance. "You've never mentioned."

"Well it's been a secret relationship for so long, he wanted to earn his place and become respectable before going public. But we've just recently become engaged and now I can't stand the thought of parting with him, though I'm sure absence will make the heart grow stronger."

Emma smiled at that, thrilled at the idea of a secret engagement. How wonderfully romantic, the stuff of fairytales and storybooks and...

"I think you know him?" MIliah said suddenly, interrupting Emma's thoughts. "His name is Lieutenant Jones."

Emma's mother had once told her about the Evil Queen's propensity for holding beating hearts, how Regina liked to reach into her victim's chest and grasp the very life force of another being, ripping it out and holding it aloft while her still alive captive looked on in horror. Emma was certain that it felt much like what she was feeling right now.

"Are you certain?" Emma whispered.

"Am I certain?" Milah repeated with an incredulous laugh. "Well I hope so, he did give me this ring."

The young woman held out her left hand showing off a simple silver band with a small blue stone the exact color of Killian's eyes. A ring she knew to be Killian's late mother's, one of his prized possessions. It was perfect.

"I'm sorry, but I need to be alone now," Emma said in a rush, standing suddenly and ushering her ladies out of the room. She pleaded illness to the women, who each looked incredibly surprised and confused. Emma didn't care. She could make her apologies later, but for the moment she had to quiet the screaming in her veins.

Killian Jones was engaged to another woman. The Evil Queen might as well materialize on the spot at that very moment and enact her hideous prophecy, as Emma was quite certain she would never feel happiness again.

As it turned out, Emma never did show up to see Killian off. The young deputy lieutenant stood at the helm of the ship, his brother beside him, looking until the last second for the crown of golden hair and fierce green eyes he longed to see. When it finally became clear she wasn't going to arrive, Liam clapped Killian on the shoulder in a show of apologies, before turning to the rest of the crew to shove off and get to work. And how could Killian blame him? Liam was leaving behind his own new fiancee in order to chart off on this impromptu quest. Killian should be feeling nothing but gratitude. Killian heaved the saddest sigh he'd ever felt, before joining the men. It had been his decision after all, a life without Emma, a life without happiness or joy or love.

Growing up in a palace was more difficult than Killian had expected./pre


	2. Chapter 2

There was a rough wind as the Jewel of the Realm pulled into an empty spot at the Misthaven harbor. Every man at deck worked at the ropes and sails, pulling the ship into port with more than a little effort. As the great vessel heaved into place, the waves lapped against her sides as the ship almost fought to stay at sea. After nearly three years away from home, Killian felt it was a fitting return.

It had been a long but successful trek, the months turning into years as Misthaven's finest crew sought out new lands, extended peace treaties, traded goods, and tracked down foes. While most expeditions would have ended much sooner, communications between the ship's leader, recently promoted Captain Liam Jones, and a series of Queen Snow's fastest birds, meant the crew was able to keep taking new commissions without returning to port.

But a recent letter from Her Majesty the Queen, just a few words reading "please head back, it's time," meant the crew was safely on home shores again. Killian couldn't pretend he didn't know the meaning of the message.

Princess Emma was soon to turn 18. She was about to come of age.

"Happy to be home, brother?'

Killian could only grunt in reply, looking over his shoulder to where his brother stood smiling widely. Obviously Liam was glad to be back, having spent all this time away from his fiancee, Milah. She had been a lady in the castle at the time, and the two had shared a quiet romance before becoming engaged shortly before the Jones brothers took off for their voyage three years ago. It had been hard for Liam to be away from her for so long, but the promise of more gold coin from the commission meant the couple was able to put a down payment on a charming cottage on the outskirts of the kingdom forest. It had helped make up for the time apart. And of course, they had shared letters, a correspondence that kept them connected through the separation. Killian glowered at the thought. He recalled his own string of letters, hundreds likely, that he'd foolishly penned, writing down his thoughts to a distant princess almost nightly in those early months, mailing them off in bundles at every port. Each one of them unanswered, an absence that mirrored her absence that day at the docks. "I'll write you every day...Good."

What a fool he'd been.

As for Killian, while the sight of the stone walls of Misthaven filled him with a deep longing that settled his soul and forced him to catch his breath in yearning, he couldn't think of anywhere he'd rather be less.

The men of the ship began to disembark, a line of officers carting off some of the more valuable goods they'd picked up for the kingdom. Killian, now promoted to first lieutenant, watched the men with feigned scrutiny, his mind a million miles away. Killian quietly calculated in his head the steps that needed to be taken before he could remove himself from the scene, find some dark tavern, and lose himself for a few hours before steeling himself for the inevitable presentation to the court. Gods above, give him strength. 

After all was said and done, he was unable to scurry away and find respite, the undocking taking longer than he had hoped. The lower ranked sailors were able to jot off to wives, girlfriends and lovers, but he and Liam were destined for the palace. Liam would take no gruff, pulling Killian along and into the royal carriage that was waiting. It was time to report home.

***************************************************************************

She was going to faint, she was sure of it. The ladies maid behind her, seemingly unfeeling to Emma's plight, tugged tighter and tighter at the corset strings.

"Sabrina, I fear there's no more room to pull," Emma said through gritted teeth.

"But highness, you said you wanted to look your best tonight!"

Emma rolled her eyes and looked out the window, pretending she didn't remember saying that. 

There were any number of reasons why the crown princess might want to look her best that night. A crew of brave men had returned home after years, a banquet had been hastily organized to salute them. Citizens of the kingdom had journeyed from town, ready to look to their heir for hope and celebration. A cadre of suitors, noble men her parents had made sure she'd become acquainted with over the years, would be there. But in the privacy of her own thoughts, where no one could see, Emma knew the honest answer to why she was taking such care with her gown tonight, why she was fussing over her hair and posture.

Tonight, he would be there. The lieutenant home, finally. 

Emma took a deep breath that had nothing to do with the corset. It had been three years since she had seen Killian, three years of refusing to even say his name. He was talked about around her of course, her parents or Granny or some of the townspeople bringing him up in conversation. Emma always paid just enough attention to know he was safe, though there were more than a few times when the news from the sea revealed the Jewel of the Realm had only narrowly escaped disaster. At those times Emma thought of the woman Killian had left behind, who had elevated from ladies maid to shop owner in town. Did she know he had been in danger? Did she dream of him every night? Did she waste away with worry that she might never see him again? 

"All finished, highness. WIll you need anything else?"

Emma startled at her maid's voice. She swept her gaze back to the full length mirror in front of her. She'd told Sabrina she wanted to look her best, and the maid had delivered. The material of her gown was a shimmering gold that sparkled as she moved, hugging her through the waist until spilling out in a full skirt. Her hair was elegantly arranged in a chignon with only a few curls framing her face, and she wore a stunning tiara, one that once belonged to her grandmother the queen, its own shades of gold shimmering to match her gown. There was no one who could deny that this was the face of royalty.

"Thank you, Sabrina. That will be all."

As the maid hurried out, Emma took a few moments to collect herself, feeling the flutter of butterflies in her stomach. This was ridiculous. She was a grown woman now, had spent more time amongst other men than she cared to count, thanks to her parents' tireless aims to find her a "true love match." Emma tried to think on the term as little as possible. Ever since that horrible night, since that horrible prophecy, her life had been turned upside down. Emma could almost imagine what a world without that prophecy could mean for her, what she would be doing this evening instead, getting ready to greet Killian in an altogether different way if not for the fact she was destined to love a prince.

But no. Even without the prophecy it wouldn't matter. For Killian had chosen another, and that was the end of the matter.

Emma steeled her resolve and exited the room, walking to meet her parents at the top of the grand staircase where they would wait to be introduced to the court. We all have a destiny, and Emma figured it was about time to get on with hers.

*******************************************************************************

If Killian never attended another bloody ball in his life, it would be too soon.

"Banquet," Liam whispered.

"Excuse me?"

"It's a banquet," Liam repeated. "Not a ball."

"So you read minds now, too?" Killian asked, exasperated. As grateful as he was for his brother's company for this excruciating errand, the man did prove to be insufferable more than his fair share of times.

"Just listening to you mutter," Liam said, smiling into his goblet. "Terrible habit."

Killian scowled, a motion that was becoming more and more common as the evening wore on. Here he stood in the palace's great hall, a room he knew as well as he knew the floorboards of the Jewel, and he felt every bit the stranger. Men and women dressed to extravagance waltzed around him, a band played out a never ending stream of music, the candles making everything shine, and there were trays and trays of decadent sweets, cheeses and wines.

The sight made him sick.

Of course there were a few familiar faces. None of those closest to the royals seemed to be in attendance, but Killian had spotted more than one of the bumbling ponces the King and Queen had been coercing Emma to befriend all those years ago, young men who had the potential to save Emma from a horrible fate, simply because of their noble blood. Killian grimaced at the thought, those wretched words of the prophecy playing out in his mind, as they so often did whenever he felt his resolve melt, whenever he felt himself in danger of laying himself at Emma's feet and declaring himself before all the court. One might have thought that three years at sea would have tempered Killian's feelings, that the many taverns full of willing women would have cooled his feeling. But as luck would have it, it seemed Killian Jones was a man capable of holding one thing in his heart, and that object had proven an ever fixed mark. 

"Ladies and gentleman of the court!" a guard suddenly shouted, causing a pause to the festivities. "Now presenting their majesties, Queen Snow and King David!"

A roar of applause greeted the beloved monarchs as they descended the massive stairway. Killian shared the emotion. For as much as he wished himself anywhere except this very spot, it was a well of feeling that met him as he saw the people that practically raised him appear before him after so many years apart. He felt a sudden urge to run and embrace them both, an instinct he stamped down, closing his eyes for a brief moment of clarity.

"It's all right, little brother," Liam whispered. "I missed them, too."

Killian turned to look at his brother and give small nod, when he heard a second announcement that froze him in place. The same guard called out "And her royal highness, Princess Emma," and that was the last moment Killian felt any type of clarity for many moments to come. 

She was a vision, that much was immediately clear. She had always been beautiful, of course, the young princess taking after her mother and proving fair even in childhood. This was something else entirely. The grace with which she carried herself, the confident smile she shared with the guests that greeted her as she came down the stairs, her poise and elegance was the sort that couldn't be copied. This was a princess destined to be queen, a woman who was no longer a girl, a siren who seemed so much farther from Killian's reach than he had ever before thought possible.

As he watched her move closer toward the bottom of the stairs, he dimly heard Liam demand he close his mouth and stop staring, before he registered that Emma no longer stood alone. She had finally ended her solitary descent down the stairs, to be welcomed at the bottom by a man more than a few years her elder, dressed in clothes befitting of the wealthiest nobleman and smiling down at Emma and taking her arm as if it was the most natural thing on earth.

Killian hated him on sight.

He turned his back on the scene, looking instead at a banquet table laid out with fruits and pastries, pretending he cared about the food before him. He remembered a time when such offerings would have left him stunned and greedy, but even that memory brought a pang, and it was becoming overwhelmingly clear that this palace, the first place he ever truly felt himself, might no longer be a place where we belonged.

"And look here," a voice said suddenly. "If it isn't the brothers Jones."

He would have known the voice anywhere. It was the voice that whispered to him in his sleep, the voice that steadied him during the stormy nights when he felt sure the roaring waves were endeavoring to throw him overboard and to the icy depths. It was a voice that was both a taunt and a lighthouse. Emma. 

When he turned to face her, blue eyes meeting green, her beaming smile might have almost led him to believe she was happy to see him, if not for the arm of the nobleman she still held tightly to. Studying the couple in front him, Killian promised himself he wouldn't speak first.

"Princess Emma," Liam finally said. "What a wonderful sight you are."

Ever the gentleman, Killain saw from the corner of his eye his brother step forward and take Emma's hand, bowing low before her in greeting. The fool had a wide smile on his face to match Emma's, almost as if he was enjoying himself. Traitor. 

"I trust you both are well?" Emma asked, her eyes darting between both brothers. "You were gone so very long."

"Yes," Liam answered. "It was a long voyage, but we are proud of the work we were able to do in your parents' names. Isn't that right, Lieutenant Jones?"

Killian remained silent for a moment longer than might have been proper, knowing without being told that Liam at least expected him to fulfill his duty as a servant of the crown.

"Yes of course," Killian said at last. "Always willing to serve in my place." 

Emma's veneer seemed to crack for just a moment at Killian's clear smack at the differences in their stations, but she recovered quickly. She'd clearly been practicing the arts of diplomacy.

"I've been so rude," Emma said quickly. "Let me introduce you to my companion, the Duke of Hunter, Prince Graham."

The distinguished gentleman stepped forward at that, offering a hand to first Liam and then Killian, which the latter shook incredibly begrudgingly.

"This is Liam and Killian Jones, two of our finest naval sailors," Emma continued. "We were childhood friends." 

"Of course!" this Duke of whatever replied. "Oh I've heard so much about you both, what an honor to meet you at last."

The man shook both brothers' hands again in earnest now, pumping Killian's fist with a grip he found suspicious. The duke was empirically attractive, all beard and cheekbones, if you liked that sort of thing. He was also tall and broad shouldered in a manner that made Killian want to start knocking things over. He had to get a handle of the situation.

"Yes, well, as lovely as this has all been, I'm afraid we need to get going," Killian said, removing his hand from the interloper's clutches. "We have paperwork to get sorted. Long journey and all."

"Oh," Emma said quietly, looking from Killian and then to Liam. "I had hoped we could catch up."

Liam looked uncertain of what to say, whether to call Killian a liar on the spot of put Emma in an uncomfortable position. 

"I've got it," this Graham exclaimed, snapping his finger at a passer by. "Prince Neal, come over!"

"Oh bloody hell," Killian said under his breath, watching that loathsome Neal, now all grown up and smarmy as ever, walk over.

"Neal," Graham continued. "We all have plans to head out and tour some of the town tomorrow, don't we? Why don't we extend the invitation to my new friends, the Jones brothers." 

Killian couldn't think of anything he'd rather do less, current activity excluded. Emma seemed as unhappy about it as he; she stood frozen, looking up at Graham with a stony expression, and Killian stole the opportunity to look at her unmonitored. Gods, but she was gorgeous.

"Oh yeah, sure," Neal said finally, a wide and insincere smile on his face. "Killian and I go way back, don't we, pal?"

Killian watched as the man tossed a peanut in the air and caught it in his mouth, chewing as his lips stayed in a wide grin. He looked like the cat that got the cream.

"We would love to," Liam answered for them both, an answer that made Killian swear internally. He'd make his brother pay, that was for sure.

"Wonderful!" the duke replied. "We'll get your people all the details, see you both tomorrow."

At that Emma, the duke and Neal walked off to greet the other guests. Killian bore a stare through the back of his princess's head, mentally begging her to look back and give him some proof that she was still the girl he once knew. But then just as quickly as she had appeared, she was gone.

"Our people?!" Killian finally exclaimed. "What sort of people does that man think we have?" Killian asked incredulously.

"Nevermind," Liam said. "We'll work it out."

"Why?! Why in the world would you agree to such an outing?"

"I would think that was fairly obvious," Liam answered. "Our princess wished it."

"It seemed to me some foreign born duke that we know nothing about wished it."

"Semantics," Liam replied. "Besides, we just got home. It's time to reacquaint ourselves."

Liam then moved to greet a group of fellow officers nearby, leaving Killian standing alone. And alone suited him just fine. At the moment, if he could have his way, Killian would have made it so he never had to see another soul again.


End file.
